With development of terminals, terminal cameras have become a basic standard configuration for mobile terminals such as mobile phones and wearable devices. More and more users are accustomed to using the terminal cameras for image shooting, which brings great convenience to people's work and life. However, the current terminal cameras have a very limited viewing angle, about 90 degrees, and cannot take a panoramic image.
In order to take a panoramic image, the current commonly used method is to use a special camera such as Samsung 360 Gear and LG 360 CAM to take images. However, the special camera is inconvenient to carry, and cannot satisfy the users' requirement for conveniently obtaining panoramic images in real time.